


Sunbeams and Daydreams

by Mango_the_lemon_fox



Series: Feelings are Fickle Beasts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Puns, Before svs redux, Dad Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Picnic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, depends how you look at it, lots of fluff, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox
Summary: Login and Patton go on a picnic date in the imagination, fluffy hijinks ensue.(You don’t have to read the other stories in the series to understand this one)
Relationships: Could be seen as - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, on sided moceit
Series: Feelings are Fickle Beasts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sunbeams and Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Author here  
> Hope you are all having a lovely night, day or something in between.

Logan and Patton followed patterns; They had a specific hour where they’d share a cup of tea and a sip of coffee before the other sides woke up; A particular time frame in the afternoon when they’d discuss recent reads, and when they happened to be reading the same book, complex discussions on the symbolism and moral connotations of said piece; And finally a particular second when they would offer each other a longing goodnight.  
Patterns that are easily replicated.

“Patton, would you mind passing the crofters?” Logan asked with a crooked grin. The two were sitting out in a daisy field within the stronghold that was Thomas’s imagination. Picnics were a weekly event.

“Of course Lo.” Patton smield, placing down his inprogress flower crown and passing the sticky jar of jelly gingerly to Logan accompanied by a love struck smile. 

“Thank you.” Logan said plainly as he twisted off the lid and began spreading the fruit condiment across a coarse and plain slice of toast.

“It’s so nice being out here isn’t it, I mean look at all these flowers!” Patton beamed before grabbing some flowers and tossing them effortlessly into the air. Some of such flowers landed across the picnic blanket, Logan’s hair, and even on Logan’s neatly jammed toast.

“Indeed…” Logan said with a flat grimace before dusting the flowers away and continuing to enjoy his crofters.

“I’m sorry..” Patton mumbled looking upset for just a second before perking back up in a moment's glance, “But you have to admit you look cute with those flowers in your hair.” The moral side chuckled with a sly smirk.

Logan just took another bite of his toast looking flustered, he had never been good at taking compliments and Patton seemed to give them out like candy on Halloween.

Patton then went on to continuing his flower crown, carefully tying together daisy stems with the perfect amount of gentleness so they didn’t tear.  
“Hey Lo, I had a dream about you last night.” He smiled,knotting up the last flower.

“Oh, what did it entail.” 

“So like there was a giant snowman, kinda like Olaf but really big and he was like fighting a lion. Then, I was flying over to visit the snowman. His name was Jackup and he said he didn’t want to be my friend anymore so I cried but then you were there and you said it was all gonna be ok and next I turned into a dog and could see into the future…” Patton then went on to ramble for the next 20 minutes or so as Logan listened with an endearing focus. “..And that’s why the horse had to give up his magic to become the ruler of Grassland.” Patton finished his story with a dreamy expression. 

“That is very complex for a single dream, I find my nightly thoughts aren't as complex..” Logan said with a mixed expression.

“Alright so maybe only the first part was my dream and the rest I made up as I went along but dreams and daydreams aren't too different anyways..” Patton chuckled shyly. 

“Daydreams and dreams are actually very different, daydreams aren't even considered real dreams, real dreams occur during REM sleep, but your tale is still quite impressive, keep it up and Roman might start to feel threatened.” Logan explained cracking a small grin when speaking about Roman being upset.

“He gets threatened when anyone picks up a pencil.” Patton laughed softly as he placed the flower crown securely in his sunlit brown hair. “Also Lo, I have something I need to say..” Patton added, expression dimming slightly. 

“Of course Patton.” Logan stated dryly as a few clouds started to gather in the peachy blue sky.

“I love you a ‘lily’ more every day..” the moral side smirked as he tossed some more flowers at Logan. 

“Patton I swear-“ 

And as the scene faded away leaving the two love birds to continue arguing about puns, you could see the strangest thing, a faint yellow glow in Logan’s eyes along with a single scale on the farthest corner of his cheek. 

Patterns are easily replicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry I'm currently finishing up one more entry in this series that will bring this story to some sort of conclusion.


End file.
